1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and systems for dispensing artificial eyelash adhesive for attaching an artificial eyelash to a natural lash line, and to methods of applying artificial eyelashes.
2. The Relevant Technology
Artificial or false eyelashes may be used as a beauty makeup accessory for special occasions, or for patients suffering hair loss effects caused by physical disorders such as alopecia or chemotherapy. False eyelashes are often applied to the natural lash line to accentuate the beauty of the eyes, and are in widespread use as a beauty tool.
Conventional false eyelash structures are typically formed as a single assembly shaped roughly to the natural shape of eyelashes. The eyelash material generally sweeps upwards in a gentle curve from a solid lash line segment. Often this solid lash line segment which serves as an anchor point for the false lashes themselves has a sharp, hard end that is irritating to the sensitive tissues of the inner eyelid. Further, in order to wear the false eyelashes the anchoring solid lash line segment must be attached to the eyelid using an adhesive that may also cause irritation or allergic reaction.
Eyelash adhesives conventionally employed are in liquid form (e.g., dispensed from a tube) and can have unpleasant odors, are difficult to use, and easily irritate (e.g., sting) the eyes. Liquid adhesives are difficult to apply to only the edge of the solid lash line or to the precise edge of an eyelid. Such difficulties often result in adhesive within the individual lashes, or possibly in the eye of the wearer.
Other common difficulties include the partial detachment of the solid lash line segment from the eyelid. Such detachment is not only aesthetically unpleasing, but can result in the sharp end of the solid lash line segment jabbing and stabbing the sensitive skin of the inner eyelid area. The field would benefit from a convenient and efficient device or system for dispensing eyelash adhesive that will not irritate the eyes, and a method of applying such an adhesive to an eyelid and false eyelash that could be secure, physically comfortable, and chemically non-irritating.